


The Fourth Time

by Raineishida



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Angry sex is always a good way to run from your problems, Angst, F/M, I stand by my headcanon that says they had a lot of sex on the Lindblum, Snow and Fang has like a fanbase of ten people I swear it, also this is like my number one FF ship and no one does anything for it, hence the guilt, i suppose this makes it cheating, implied sex, they're hot people who need to bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raineishida/pseuds/Raineishida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang and Snow continue a charade during their time together on the Lindblum and then pretend nothing's wrong, that there are no problems to run from, that they don't have people to answer to later. </p><p>Because that's the adult thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of a tiny group of shippers for this pairing. Don't get me wrong, I understand Snow/Serah, I understand and love Fang/Vanille. But damnit all if Fang/Snow wouldn't be the hottest thing ever. 
> 
> This continues to be an unpopular opinion and the amount of fanfiction pertaining to it is minimal, if at all. So I have to write it myself. Just assume both parties are still with their respective partners, they're just...far away from them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The Fourth Time

 

The first time was an accident. Heat of the moment, really. Pinnacle of loneliness.

The second time was intentional, with only a slight moment of hesitation.

The third time was a raw desire that had built up behind his belly button, pulling him to her with a force he couldn't explain.

The fourth time was purely because he wanted to. It wasn't something he could explain – maybe it was his loneliness speaking. Maybe it was her smirk, which told him he could fuck right off, or to come hither. He could never tell.

It certainly wasn't the marks her nails left on his skin that were covered when his clothes were back on. Certainly not.

Maybe it was how she wasn't at all like Serah, and she wasn't. She was a different breed of woman. Wild, a little crazy, perhaps closer to feral than human.

But that was what made it so much better.

It wasn't something he'd admit to, of course. Because how could anyone know that they'd slept together? They both had people they were waiting to get back to.

They'd used each other as a distraction, but not because they were attracted to each other. Definitely not.

He didn't leave her after the fifth time. He woke up a few hours into the night to see her sitting up, her back to him. He wondered if she'd slept at all.

His hand hovered, fingers brushing her spine lightly. “What's up?” he asked, his touch startling her. But she wasn't crying...was she? She hadn't just quickly brushed her palm over her cheeks to clear them. If she had, he wouldn’t mention it because she’d probably punch him in the throat.

“Are you okay?” he tried again. She turned slightly to glance back at him, and offered a half smile in the darkness.

“Can't sleep,” she replied. Her tone suggested he drop the subject, but since when had he ever listened to women who knew better?

“You miss her,” he said. She glared back at him. He knew better than to pursue this, didn't he?

In the dim light, he saw her jaw clench and he expected her to hit him, because that's what she did. She hit him. Or kicked him, or punched him. She rewarded him with violence for existing. He didn't mind, he could take it. ...Though she had a pretty mean punch.

“I told myself I knew better,” she muttered. “I knew what I was doing when I decided to do this.”

He frowned and she raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’. 

“When I decided to fuck around with you.”

“It wasn't just your decision,” he said, shifting under the sheet nervously. If she decided this conversation was going south, then so would her fist, and he wasn't protected by more than a sheet.

“I suppose you're partly to blame,” she said with a chuckle.

“I daresay I’m entirely to blame,” he muttered.

“Not true. If I hadn’t wanted to, you’d have known. You wouldn’t be alive anymore.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“No, trust me. Men who try to take advantage of me aren’t allowed a second chance. Because in all honesty, they could go after Vanille and I’d never forgive myself if that happened.”

“This sounds eerily like a true story.” Snow propped himself up on his elbows to watch her while she spoke. 

“Thankfully it isn’t. The Vanille part, anyway. He never made it to her.”

“Where were you?” 

“Yaschas Massif, at our campsite. This of course was centuries ago when more of our people were alive. But few and far between. We’d all split up, and the survivors had either become bandits or pathetic excuses for survivor camps.”

“But not you.”

“No. I took Vanille and we left.”

“She’s lucky to have you,” Snow murmured. 

“Sometimes I wonder if we were better of dead,” Fang replied softly. “It would have been so easy. None of this would have happened…” 

Snow sighed. He knew she was right, but didn’t have the heart to correct her. It wasn’t the time for that.

“You should go,” Fang said, nudging at him to leave her bed. “Don’t want Raines to catch you in here. You’ll get hell for it.”

“Because you care,” Snow muttered, fumbling around at the side of the bed for his clothes. 

“This...was the last time.”

“You say that every time,” Snow said, grinning as he zipped up his pants. She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with guilt. 

“I mean it this time.”

Snow sighed, picking up the rest of his clothes off the floor. “...Yeah. It’s probably a good idea anyway, right?”

“It’s the responsible thing to do. Because I’m responsible,” she added with a laugh. She pulled the blanket around herself and stood up to see him out. He kissed her at the door. 

“I guess we’re making a silent agreement to not tell people about this?” he asked, dropping his hand from where it had rested on her cheek.

“It’s a good idea, which is something I need, because you were a terrible idea.” She smiled faintly. “As good as you were, anyway.”

“Glad the feeling is mutual. See you around, Fang.” He winked at her and slipped out the door, making sure it clicked shut behind him. 

Behind the closed door, Fang sighed. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Five times. Five fucking times. 

Well. Five was where it stopped.

They had work to do.

\--


End file.
